Custom Night
FNaTL= The Custom Night is a bonus night in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland'' where the player can change the AI levels of the animatronics. It is unlocked by beating the sixth night. Only Tinky Winky, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa can be changed, due to Po's movement being based on the Music Box, and Noo-Noo being an easter egg. This night has no phone call. Pink Slip The pink slip is an ending that appears when beating the custom night. It says: "Notice of Termination" at the top, and below it, "(you're fired)". The reason is "tampering with the animatronic characters", the employment says "Tubbyland Entertainment", and the memo says "Get out." The text at the top reads "Good job, sport! Now go home" and the text at the bottom reads "THE END". The background is what seems to be a different view of the Party Hall with a white tint around the screen edges. Minigame Once the player beats the night with all AI levels set to 20, the pink slip will appear like usual, then a secret minigame plays. You play as Po, walking around the restaurant, going to prepare the custard machine for the gang in the morning. Later, it shows that Po caused the Custard Machine Explosion Incident. In completion of the minigame, the player is jumpscared by Noo-Noo. Gallery minigame start.png|What you see when the minigame first starts. minigame stage.png|The minigame Performance Stage. minigame party room.png|The minigame Party Room. minigame party hall.png|The minigame Party Hall. minigame repair room.png|The minigame Repair Room. minigame repair hall.png|The minigame Repair Hall. minigame office.png|The minigame Office. minigame dining room 1.png|The first minigame Dining Room. minigame kitchen.png|The minigame Kitchen. minigame dining room 2.png|The second minigame Dining Room. minigame dining room 2 error.png|The error message that pops up over the custard machine when Po touches it. po sprite.gif|Po's minigame sprite. laa laa sprite.gif|Laa Laa's minigame sprite. dipsy sprite.gif|Dipsy's minigame sprite. Output dRqZtn.gif|Tinky Winky's minigame sprite. noo noo sprite.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite. Custard machine sprite.png|The custard machine's sprite. po sprite glitch.png|The sprite of Po that randomly appears after getting the error from touching the custard machine. |-|FNaTL 2= The Custom Night is a bonus night in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 where the player can change the AI levels of the animatronics. It is unlocked by beating the sixth night. This night has no phone call. Pink Slip The pink slip is an ending that appears when beating the custom night. It says "Notice of Termination" and under it, "(you're fired)". The rest of the slip says "After disregarding basic rules including:Animatronic Tampering, Exiting unprofessionally, Possible low psychiatry, A bad smelling work space. Employee E. Jameson will be fired and restrained from returning within for the next eight months." The text at the top reads "GOOD JOB, SPORT!" and the text at the bottom reads "NOW GO HOME". The background appears to be a faded view of Dipsy's Arcade. Cutscene If the player beats the night with all six AI levels at 20, the pink slip appears like usual, then a secret cutscene plays, again showing the Custard Machine Explosion Incident but instead from Po's point of view. It shows her with all the other tubbybots including Noo-Noo in their regular state, and Po deploying an explosive device. The completion of this cutscene also results in a Noo-Noo jumpscare, but after that, the words 'Are you still there' appears, followed by 'I have been for years'. Gallery Incident a.gif|The animation of walking up to the custard machine. Incident b.gif|The animation of launching action. custard machine incident.png|The view of the room from the custard machine incident. custard machine.png|The view of the custard machine. custard machine error.png|The view of the custard machine with the red alarm light. incident 1.png|The view when beginning the cutscene. incident button.png|The view to the right, notice the button in the corner. incident 2.png|A view of the custard machine far away. incident 3.png|The view after pressing the button. incident 4.png|Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa to the left of the custard machine. incident 5.png|"Press space to launch action". incident error.png|The red light over the scene. Five nights at tubbyland 2 by thesitcixd-d8vhfp7.png|The Noo-Noo jumpscare. are you still there.png|Are you still there? i have been for years.png|I have been for years. deploy explosive device.png|The deploy explosive device button. po mask.gif|The overlay of Po's head in the cutscene. Trivia * As hinted at by the pinks slip saying that Evan Jameson will be restrained for eight months, he returns in the third game as a cameo. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= The Custom Night is a bonus night in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game where the player can change the AI levels of the animatronics. It is unlocked by beating the sixth night. This night has no phone call. In this night you get a Po plush and a Tubbyland balloon on the desk in your office. Newspaper Instead of a pink slip like usual, a newspaper is shown as an ending for the custom night when beating it on any other setting than all AI levels on 20. The headline reads "Guard Missing!" and the content reads "Security guard of local Tubbyland Warehouse goes missing after taking in his last pay. Investigators suspect he left as he was being highly suspected of crimes against the facility in its past. Being known for possibly hacking into the animatronic systems on many occasions the guard likely left the facility and is still out there somewhere planning for a future of crime." There is then a blurred picture of a grey silhouette of a head and shoulders, with text beside it saying "Have you seen this man? If so call your local police." All other sections around it are blurred out and just repeat the word blah over and over again. Cutscene If the player beats the night with all eight AI levels at 20, the 5 AM animation does not switch to 6 AM, and a secret cutscene plays, showing the player going past the right doorway of the office, trying to get to a door that presumably leads to the Parts Hall. Po appears at the office doorway, saying hello, and the player quickly opens the door, but Noo-Noo is behind it. The player slowly backs up before getting caught by Po, who jumpscares you. After that, a cutscene plays, with the background full of static. The first game phone guy explains that the Noo-Noo has teeth to trap whoever is inside, and that the one inside the Noo-Noo must catch someone else to take their place so that person can escape. Eventually, you will have a choice between "Free Yourself" or "Accept your Fate". "You are here. You are finally here. Ugh, it's about time that you were put down. Okay, okay I'll contain my joy. Do you know why I am so joyful? You, are now the Noo-Noo. I was sold for any old scrap to the owner of this prison. But I never could. When I saw your face sitting there in that office chair, I was overjoyed. Do you know how long I've been in here? Decades. Decades. Now in theory you're here to take my spot now. I was forced to take this spot of those before me, and now it's your turn to take over. So I get to leave. Remember what I mentioned to the others before me? Let me just refresh your memory on the purpose of the Noo-Noo. I learned from the dead before me, that this isn't just your everyday amusement machine. No, it's far more than that. This day you see it and now, in it's original form. Many rows of teeth, and a vacuum design, to hold in the corpses of the victims, until they were disposed of. Though, I don't think the disposing part has happened since before Tubbyland's creation. Huh. Kind of silly how they would make it so no one noticed me in here. I'm not sure what will become of you though. You have done terrible things to this company in the past, and I suspect that the worst is now in store for you. As for the player watching and guiding, I have a question. Are you still there?" ''-FNaTL 1 Phone Guy, Final cutscene'' If you free yourself, the phone guy will be left in the Noo-Noo, and a picture of it alone, with one red eyes show. "Wha-what, wait-wait, why isn't this working?!? Uh, c-come on, we can't both leave, someone has to stay. How are you.. w-wait-wait, someone needs to take over, or-or we are stuck here. No, no no no, n-no c-come back, uh, are-are you still there?" ''-FNaTL 1 Phone Guy, Final cutscene'' If you accept your fate, the phone guy will actually stay with you, presumably in the Po animatronic, that is shown lying down beside the Noo-Noo, which now has two green eyes, in the image that shows. There is also an overturned office chair in the background for an unknown reason. "W-wait, really? Uh, that easily you will give up? I'm actually kind of... proud. I mean, you are taking responsibility for your actions. U-uh, I didn't think you had it in you. Uh, how about I make it easier for you. Um, we can both stay here and, maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I think it's about... time we start... sticking together again... little brother." ''-FNaTL 1 Phone Guy, Final cutscene'' Trivia * Employee #6, the guard you play as in-game, is shown to be the cause of the Custard Machine Explosion Incident as said by phone guy. * This is enforced by what phone guy said about him and PTLD-93 and the secret minigame. * When accepting your fate, phone guy calls employee #6 'little brother'. This may mean that you play as the phone guy's little brother. * The phone guy seems to break the fourth wall by directly addressing the player, "watching and guiding", and asking "Are you still there?" Category:Nights